Another Wasteful Life
by justagirl02
Summary: A fun story of a girl and her otherwise not fun life. 15 year old Amelia Benstine and her parents have owned this hotel, Hotel Sapphire, for over ten years. Nothing new ever happens, same faces, same happenings, same old same old. But when new people check in for the Taste of the Town Festival, Amelia's life isn't so boring after all.


chapter 1

"Amelia! Where the hell are you? I swear girl if you're in the attic again I'll whip your ass twice as hard as yesterday!" comes from somewhere downstairs. I know who it is, my mom. "Shit she knows I'm up here." I whisper. "Well what should I do? Should I try sneaking out the window?" Jason asks. I run to the window and look around outside, "No, no. Just um, just hide over there somewhere. I'll take care of her." I assure him, well try to at least. "I swear to God if you're up there with that boy again I'll throw BOTH of you out the fucking window!" she shouts. We hear her footsteps on the hard wood steps that lead to the attic. "Go, hide now while she can't hear you move around!" I whisper. Jason starts, "But I-" He's cut off by the door flying open. My mom stands in the stairwell light with an evil grin, "Too late!"...

I jolt up from my bed panting like a dog. I crane my head to look at my surroundings. My bed? I've been in my bed? It was just a dream! I look around my bedroom one more time. "Huh." I let out, "Fucked up dream!" I grown as I get up out of my now soaking wet bed. That's the second time I've had that weird dream. I don't even know why. It's not like my mom is a drunkard or abuses me or something. Maybe it's just my imagination trying to liven up my life, which is totally understandable. Living in a hotel isn't exactly the most exciting life one could live. In fact, it's so unexciting that the only time it IS exciting is when the café chef leaves out free samples of desserts. Yeah, living the life NOT.

I know what your thinking, how do I manage to keep sanity? I'll tell you now, it's not easy. It's boring as hell in this hotel! You see the same faces and do the same things over and over and over every. Single. Day. I do have friends though, Aiden and Alison. They're twins, so they butt heads, A LOT. I've never seen a day when they aren't fighting, which shocks me that they are in highschool, a year older than me. I bet you're wondering who Jason is. Well, I truthfully don't know. I've never met a Jason in my life. I don't know why I would dream of a boy named Jason. Now, in my defence, I have seen a few shows on TV with cute actors on the cast, and the Jason is my dream was so hot. Yet none of the actors were named Jason or looked like the Jason in my dream. I look at the clock in my room, 10:30 am. Well time to start the day.

Like all normal people, I hate waking up in the morning, especially during the 10 o'clock hour. This is the time when the "golden residents" do their Pilates in the gathering hall. To my great fortune, the gathering hall is in between the café and the stair hall leading to the elevators. So every morning I am greeted by highly flexible, sweaty, and possibly cranky seniors. As I pass the group, trying my hardest to avoid eye contact, Mrs. Primley, one of the regulars, unfolds herself and shouts from across the room, "Amelia dear! How are you? Did you have a good sleep? And dear how is that rash? Is it heeling up?" I look over and, fake smiling, shout back, "Your daughter is the one with the rash Mrs. P, not me!" I can tell she is going over the logic in her head and she finally turns back to me and chuckles, "Oh by golly you're right! Terribly sorry dear! Go about your day!" I quickly run across the floor till I've reached the café and mumble to myself, "Just one normal morning! That's all I ask for! Just one morning!"

My day in the summer runs pretty much the same way all the time. First I pass the Pilates class, then I go into the kitchen and get some sort of breakfast. Then I sit down at the same table, the brown one in the corner. Then I eat and wait for Aiden and Alison to come down for breakfast. Once they do, we talk about shit and over all...just talk about shit. Nothing else to it. Anyway, after breakfast I go back to my room and sit on the couch and read until about 12:50. Then I get dressed and put my makeup on, nothing over the top just some blush, some maschera (very little) and some pimple cream stuff. Then I head back down stairs to start my chores. Yup that's how it goes all the time. My parents are so lucky I do chores around here. Otherwise everything would be dusty and look old.

I go into the kitchen and grab a bowl, an apple, and a pint carton of white milk. Then I go into the chef's room and give him the bowl. "Ah good morning, Amelia! How was your night?" says the chef, Andrea.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I chirp.

"Not so good I'm afraid. See I was coming up with new menu items for the festival in three weeks, but alas I couldn't think of anything!"

"Well knowing you I'm sure you'll come up with something absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh thank you! Now what'll it be, young lady?" he says standing tall. "Just some Cheerios are fine, thank you." I say with a smile. Being nice to the chef always get you food faster, plus I like talking to Andrea. He's one of the very few adults around here that doesn't annoy or "humor" me. He doesn't tell me not to touch the knives "because I might hurt myself," for example, instead he encourages me to touch them and says, "If you cut your self then you know what not to do next time!" He has always been my favorite adult at the hotel, other than my parents of corse. After a few minutes of waiting around I hear, "Order up!" from the kitchen window and walk over to it. Andrea hands me my bowl of Cheerios and friendly booms, "Now you have a nice day, Amelia!" I gladly take the bowl and say, "Thanks, Chef! Good luck on the recipe creating!" and walk away from the window to my table.

I find my little brown table in the corner and set up my breakfast items like I always do: bowl or plate in front of me, napkin and utensils to the right of the plate, apple or banana at the top left of the plate and milk carton on the top right of my plate. I begin to eat my cereal as Aiden and Alison race over to the table. "Hey beautiful." Aiden says with a smirk. I just roll my eyes and great him back with, "Sup scrub?" "Every day she calls you that! I told you she doesn't like you!" Alison snickers. "Well I have a better shot then you do." he spits back. At this point I'm just sitting here listening to them fight, typical.

*Well now I bet you're wondering about all of this. Well it's simple really. A few nights ago the three of us were sitting on the roof and we decided to play truth or dare. So I asked Aiden truth or dare, and he chose truth. So I asked him who he liked and he said me. Ok whatever, right? Well then Aiden asked Alison truth or dare and she also chose truth. So he asked her who she liked and she said me. Now I was I bit in shock at this point but then I got over it. I mean, I already knew she was gay but I didn't really care because it wasn't important. I still don't care because she has always been my friend and nothing would change that.*

So they finally stopped with their argument and sat down with me. "So did you hear the big news?" Aiden said excitedly. "Of corse not. My parents never tell me anything!" I implied. It's true though, they don't share anything with me when it comes to the hotel. They think I don't care, but honestly I care a lot! "Well maybe they should have told you this." Alison says. Gee thanks for the info! "Well, get on with it! What's so earth shattering that I have to know about it?" "Grace Blickley is coming to the festival!" Aiden announced unable to contain his joy. My eyes almost flew out of my head when I heard that. I'm so speechless. "Grace Blickley? THE Grace Blickley? The greatest writer in history since Shakespeare?" I babble at the news. "Yes! And she's staying HERE at Hotel Sapphire!" Alison shouts. Grace Blickley writes the Madelyn Merdoe Mysteries series. I've read all of her books and gone to two of her conventions. "Oh my god you guys! HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME SOONER!" I yell louder than I expected. Someone from another table hushed us. I looked around surprised and whispered, "Sorry!" "So anyway I came up with a plan. We find out what room she gets checked into and we steal the spouse key. That way we could sneak in her room and take the newest edition to the Madelyn Merdoe Mysteries series!" Alison explained. Honestly, does she think that will work?

"Is that seriously your plan?" I question.

"What? It's not that good, is it?"

"No it really isn't. One, the security cameras will be on. Two, the staff would be looking for the missing key. Three, she would already have the spouse key with her."

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! I have everything under control!" Aiden says cunningly. "Okay NOW I'm scared!" I crack. Oh boy here we go! Aiden always comes up with the most elaborate, huge, possibly expensive, and completely stupid plans. Another reason why I'm shocked that he's in high school. I look around the room for the clock. I tried reading the clock but it was too far away, plus it wasn't digital. I turn back to the two of them, "Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" "Why yes, yes I do! it is currently 11:34." Aiden snickers. "Thanks." I say rolling my eyes. I get up, put my breakfast materials on the "clean up" kart and head for the stair hall.

To my great pleasure, the Pilates class is well over with. Something is definitely shocking though. Someone new is checking into the hotel! As they, a woman and man and a boy my age, turn away from the check-in desk, I near the desk worker. "Oh good morning Miss Amelia! Did you have a good morning?" asks the worker, Marty. "Oh sure! I love walking past the Pilates group in the morning!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey, be grateful you don't work in front of it. Anyway, what brings you to the desk?"

"I would like to know the information of the newcomers."

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Their room number and names are all."

"Ok then. Room 571. The woman is Maria, the man is Antonio, and they have a son named Jason." he lists off. I turn quickly to him in shock. "Did you say Jason?" I question. I lean in over the desk and stare at Marty quizzically. "Um, yes?" he informs. I realize I'm leaning in a bit too close to him, and I quickly lean back. "I can write down the information for you and then give it to you when you come back down if you want." Marty says forgetting the awkward leaning thing. "Yeah, sure, that's great. Thanks!" I shout over my shoulder as I head for the stairs. Hmm so they have a son named Jason do they? Very interesting.

I race up the little stair way and click the elevator button. As I wait I look around the room. I guess I don't need to do my dusting chores yet. Then again I just dusted everything two days ago. Someone stands behind me, apparently they think there is a line for the elevator button. I turn around, "Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way?" "No not at all. I'm just waiting for the elevator to open. It is going up right?" says a boy about my age. Wow! Those brown eyes are so intense! "Uh, y-yeah. It is." I stutter. He clears his throat to speak, "I'm Jason. And you are?" Jason? Coincidence much? "Um, I'm Amelia." I say sheepishly. The elevator arrived and we step inside. "What floor?" I say letting the hotel owner in me show. "Five I think." He says questioningly. There is a bit of an awkward silence between us. Finally, Jason starts a conversation, "So what floor are you staying on?" Without thinking, I say, "Oh I'm on the top floor in the owner's suite." He looked at me for a second and seemed to decide on something. The elevator passed the third floor. "So you're the owners' daughter?" he said slyly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was bragging or anything." I apologize. "Hey, it's fine! I'm not offended!" he chuckles. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and the doors opened. "Well, this is floor five." I say. Really? That's what I said? I am officially a dork! "Yeah. Nice meeting you, Amelia." he says and steps out. Then he came back in quickly and says through the closing doors, "Oh, and Amelia is a beautiful name, which explains why it's yours." and walks away. Thank God for railings because I almost fainted. "Did he just...did he say...did he just call me...beautiful?" I stutter to myself.

I ride the elevator to the top floor, and finally it arrives at my suite. I step out and head for my suite door. Once inside, I look in the mirror that hangs in our hallway. I am horrified at my appearance! "Holy shit! Jason saw me like THIS?! Yeesh!" I exclaim. my dad runs around the corner and finds me by the mirror, "What are you talking about? You look fine!" Thanks dad...really helping...NOT! Oh my God! He saw me with this frizzy hair and...wait...what is that in my hair?! EW IT'S FUZZ FROM MY COMFORTER! I guess I made a face because my dad said next, "What? Was it something I said?" I storm around him and head for my bathroom. I grab m brush and my flat-iron and slam the door behind me. "Ugh! I hate frizzy hair mornings!" I say as I put toothpaste in my toothbrush...

After I'm done washing up and doing my hair, I walk into my room and get out my makeup kit. I look at the clock, 12:03. Oh no I'm late to start my chores! I quickly untwist my maschera bottle and carefully hold the wand up to my eye. Just as the wand comes in contact with my eyelashes, my mom bursts into my room with a, "Good morning, honey!" It freaked me out so much that I poked myself in the eye, "OW!" I yell and grab a tissue. As I dab the maschera off my eyelid and cheek, I turn to face my mother. "What? How many times do I tell you to knock?!" My mom comes up to me and helps me get the maschera off my face.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were doing your makeup! You leave the door closed all the time!"

"Yes, I do, because I like to have peace and quiet sometimes."

"You can have that any day!"

"No, I really can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I live in a hotel!" I say throwing the grey tissues away. I finish my maschera and start my lipstick. "So why did you burst in here again?" I ask looking at her though the mirror. "Right," she starts and claps her hands together, "We have new guests! And they want to have dinner with us tomorrow night! Doesn't that sound fun!" I freeze in my seat. I slowly get up and turn around. "They don't have a son named Jason by any chance...do they?" I ask cautiously. "Why yes they do! The Morgans I believe. Why have you met him already?" she asks excitedly. "Yes I have! Now if you don't mind, Mother, I would like to finish up here and get going on my chores!" I say exasperated. She chuckles and walks out of the room saying to herself, "You and your 'chores'" Yes, me and my chores! Is that such a bad thing? I sigh and finish up my makeup. I put on my Green Day t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I walk over to my jewelry chest and pick out my wood rosary bracelet and an amethyst necklace. I slip on a pair of Convers, tie the laces, and walk out to the living room. I see a few boxes of mail shipment in the corner. "Hey, Dad?! Do you want me to take these boxes downstairs to Marty?!" I call out. I can hear, "Sure! Thanks!" echoing from somewhere in the suite. I pick up the boxes and leave to catch the elevator.

I guess I underestimated how tall the boxes actually are because I couldn't see where I was going. I bump into the elevator button on the wall, hoping that I pressed the button. Apparently I did because the elevator ding sounded and I heard the doors open. I got on and rode he elevator back down to the lobby. As the elevator doors open again, I bump into one of them and stumble forward. "Ugh, SERIOUSLY?!" I complain frustrated. "Here let me help you!" Marty says and lifts the top box off of the one I was carrying. A sigh of relief escapes me as I say, "Thank you! now I know what its like being blind!" He laughs as we head for the desk. I like Marty, he's only 17, he's strong, he's funny, he's nice, and he totally understands what I talk about when I say things about he other adults here or the Pilates classes etc.


End file.
